


Only human

by MoiraShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bleur, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: HPGF. Fleur and Bill have a talk right after she is rescued from the maze.





	Only human

_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

**Christina Perri-Human**

Fleur's breathing was still accelerated while she was kept in a litter outside the maze, after Madam Pomfrey had healed her injuries. She still could feel the fear of what had happened inside there, of Viktor Krum, her colleague, with his eyes glazed, attacking her with the cruciatus curse.

She saw Madam Maxime and her parents arguing in french with Dumbledore a little far from her she and the blonde turned her attention to the sky above her, it was a starry night, and she tried to control her breathing.

 _I'm fine, I survived the third and last task..._ She though in french, because she still felt nervous at what had happened just minutes ago and part of her was getting angry with the whispers of some of her colleagues from the Beauxbatons who were near there that had came to check on her and that seemed disappointed and others, disdaining that she hadn't even conquered the second place.

She wasn't only a part Veela, beautiful and dazzling like many said, but she was also was in her last year at the Beauxbatons, one of the Tri Wizard champions and she was a strong and smart witch too, but she wasn't invincible or perfect, as much as people thought it of her and, she'd used to think like that too. She could also fall, crash, be afraid."

"Je suis human aussi." She murmured fervently, raising her hands to her face, where the scratches from the maze were healing and she wiped her tears that were staring to fall in a mix of relief and fear, with force

"And you're one of the most courageous human that I've ever met." A hoarse and gentle voice said ans she turned to the side, seeing the redhead man from earlier, who had his long hair in a ponytail and was using a earring with a fang.

Fleur felt herself blushing and she tried to disguise it, running a hand through her silvery-blonde hair and she tried to sit , but the man smiled, resting a hand lightly tanned over her shoulder, stopping her, so she would stay laying.

"You need to rest miss Delacour and Madam Pomfrey would kill me for disturbing one of her patients." Bill told her, amused.

"You understand french?" Fleur asked, curious and surprised for seeing that he seemed immune at her Veela charm, he wasn't staring at her with a fixated look, but with admiration, and no one had ever look at her like that before, and that was leaving her intrigued and attracted to him. He nodded, his voice serious now:

"Yes. And I want to tell you that you were very courageous, just for putting your name in the goblet and, coming this far, to the third task just show the formidable witch you are."

Fleur parted her lips, surprised but also feeling a happiness inside of her with his praise, while she sat, throwing her hair back and then he held her hand, kissing it and he admired her beauty, the flushed face, her shinning eyes and hair, her veela side, beautiful and dazzling, but human too, that she'd showed hugging her sister and parents before entering the maze and the courage of confronting what had been there and he whispered:

"By the way, I'm Bill. Bill Weasley."

"Weasley? Are you Ron's brother?" She asked smiling and he nodded. "It is a pleasure. My name is Fleur Delacour."

"It's a pleasure, Fleur." Bill said smiling and then, staring at the healing scratches on her cheeks and what professor McGonagall and Moody had whispered about Krum attacking her, he asked, serious and worried: "Are you okay?"

"I'll be..." She told him, tilting her blonde her and shaking her shoulders, but giving him a small smile. "Merci, for asking Bill."

"If you want, I can stay a little while, until your parents return." He suggested, sitting beside her, while everybody's attention was still in the maze, where Harry and Cedric still where and she sighed, satisfied.

"I would like _zat_." She replied, staring at the sky again and taking a deep breath, before looking at Bill, noticing that his eyes were the same color of the dark sky and, while he still held her hand, Fleur stared little by little feeling her heartbeats and breathing returning to normal, recovering from the adrenaline and fear from the maze and she smiled at the redhead, who then squeezed her hand. "Merci."

"Your sister's coming, I'll let the two of you alone." Bill said, seeing the small version of Fleur, Gabrielle, running toward her and, to Bill's surprise and joy, before he left Fleur bend, placing a kiss in his cheeks, radiant, taking a little longer and the redhead gave her a smile, blushing lightly while he stared at her face that had lightened up and he walked away, with a feeling that they would see each other again and that made his heart warm, because she was unique.

And Fleur never felt so human as in that moment, stronger after the maze, happy for being with her sister and, completely in love with Bill Weasley, who could see her through.


End file.
